Si tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve…
by Mantiev
Summary: Quand la vie est malsaine, elle peut détruire une belle amitié. C'est l'histoire de Lucy et Juvia ! One Shot ! Univers Alternatif ! Inspiré De Amayumerou (Vocaloid).


La Promesse d'une Amitié (Inspiré par Amayumerou Vocaloid)

Ces mots étaient éphémères, n'est ce pas ? Cette promesse que Juvia et toi s'étaient faite, t'en souviens-tu Lucy-nee ? Ce jour, Juvia est arrivée, Juvia avait peur… De donner son corps aux hommes, Juvia avait peur d'affronter ce qu'elle allait devoir faire mais tu l'as soutenu, ce jour la… Nous nous sommes fait la promesse de rester ensemble. Le temps passa, les saisons s'écoulèrent… Lucy-nee, cela fait déjà un an que tu es parti. Juvia se sens seule. Mais Juvia va tenir ses promesses pour elle… Et pour toi… Juvia y croit encore et attend toujours….

2 ans plus tôt… Dans un village de filles des rues

-Juvia-chan ! Bon Anniversaire !

-Lu… Lucy-nee ! Merci ! Juvia est heureuse d'être avec toi !

-Cela va faire dix ans que tu es dans ce village ! Il va falloir fêter ca ! Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir ! Et toi ?

-Un client… Mais Juvia peut demander à Levy-san de s'en charger !

-Oui, faisons ca ! On va bien s'amuser Juvia !

Juvia et Lucy s'étaient rencontrées à l'âge de 6 ans. La neige tombait doucement au sol, Juvia et Lucy grelotaient dans leurs kimonos usés. Lucy était une fille vendue par ses parents au village pour en faire une prostituée. Quand à Juvia, étant enfant esclave, elle fut vendue de main en main arrivant jusqu'au village, ne savant pas ce qu'il y attendait. Elles étaient toutes seules, ensemble elles étaient deux pauvres enfants.

Lorsque Lucy rencontra Juvia celle-ci lui dit avec des yeux larmoyants mais toujours souriante:

-Toi aussi ? Tes parents t'ont vendus ?

-Ju… Juvia ne connaît pas ses parents… Dit Juvia avec le regard abattu

-Ah… Désolée ! Répondit Lucy. Dans ses yeux, elle remarqua que Juvia lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle comprit qu'elles avaient les mêmes blessures

-…

-Tu… Tu t'appelles Juvia, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je suis Lucy ! Mes parents étaient de riches nobles mais, nous avons tout perdu, alors ils m'ont vendu ! Je ne connais personne ici mais… Veux-tu devenir mon amie ?

-Ju… Oui ! Juvia ne connaissait aussi personne ! Mais tu es la maintenant ! Juvia veut rester avec toi pour toujours !

- Alors faisons-nous la promesse !

-Hein ?

-Nous resterons toujours ensemble ! D'accord ?

-Oui !

Les jours passèrent. Les deux jeunes filles sont devenues adultes, Lucy et Juvia sont devenues de très grandes amies. L'une ne pouvant se passer de l'autre. Même si le travail qu'elle faisait était pénible et honteux, elles se racontaient tout. Les nuits, elles hypnotisaient les beaux jeunes hommes tel les papillons de nuit attirés par le doux nectar, elles jeunes prostituées charmant avec leurs somptueux kimonos se dévétissant et les embrassant. Elles sont devenues des fleurs aussi brillantes que ces hommes le souhaitaient. Mais ce jour, tout allait devenir différent…

Le soleil s'était couché laissant place à la lune, confidente des peurs de toutes les jeunes filles du village. Mais pour une fois, Juvia n'avait pas peur. Ce soir, elle allait fêter son anniversaire avec Lucy. Ce soir, elle avait 16 ans. Ce soir, elle passera une magnifique soirée avec son amie de toujours. Elle se prépara, enfilant son plus beau kimono. Celui avait la représentation d'un dragon voguant au dessus de l'océan tel l'esprit de la lune dansant dans le bleu profond de la mer. Juvia, étant une très bonne cuisinière avait préparé un magnifique festin, elle commença à attendre Lucy. Les heures passaient. Juvia ne pouvant plus attendre son amie décida d'aller la chercher. Quand elle remarqua que son amie était accompagnée d'un magnifique jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux noir et soyeux, les yeux aussi noirs que ceux du diable en personne et pourtant avait le regard d'un ange. Il avait le corps d'un prince bravant toutes les contrées du pays. Cette nuit la, Juvia était tombé amoureuse de cette homme. Elle regarda son amie accompagnée du beau jeune homme ne pouvant exprimer ses sentiments. Lucy, prit aussi d'amour pour le beau jeune homme lui demanda son nom. Il lui répondit « Grey ». Juvia voyant la scène retourna chez elle. Elle s'endormi attendant désespérément Lucy qui n'arriva jamais. C'est ce jour, au crépuscule que la promesse fut brisée reniée par un cœur ignorant

-Lucy-nee, tu n'es pas venu hier so…

-Je suis désolée Juvia… Tellement désolée ! C'est bizarre, je suis comme dans un rêve ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me réveiller ! Je dois te laisser. Je vais voir quelqu'un… Attends-moi !

-Si tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve chuchota Juvia, Lucy-nee, te souviens tu de ta promesse avec Juvia ? Celle de 2 petites filles jurant de rester ensemble ?

Sur ces mots, Lucy repartit comme le vent sans répondre, laissant Juvia dans l'incompréhension. Derrière le sourire de Lucy se cachait une fleur qui s'épanouissait. Le son de son cœur résonnait tandis que celui de Juvia se brisait. Leur promesse qu'elle s'était faite, tenait-elle toujours ? Allaient-t-elles rester ensemble pour toujours ? Juvia voulant et croyant en cela, courut rattraper Lucy pour lui faire part de ses sentiments. Mais le beau garçon était encore la, avec Lucy. Celle-ci pleurait à chaude larme mais comme la fois où elles s'étaient rencontrées, elle souriait.

« Lucy-neeeeee » cria Juvia qui se rapprochait des deux personnes.

-Lucy-nee ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas. Juvia je te présente Grey, un… client, et Grey voici Juvia, mon amie d'enfance…

-Bon… jour… Grey-sama

-Bonjour belle demoiselle. Répondit Grey. Ces mots firent rougir Juvia qui devint rouge comme une tomate.

-Lucy-san, je vais voir quelqu'un ! Attends-moi car je t'aime!

-D'accord ! Je t'attendrai toujours !

Ces paroles, Juvia ne les comprit pas au début. Mais elle commença à avoir des doutes sur la sincérité de ce fameux Grey, se rappelant que Lucy lui avait dit la même phrase. Grey était-il vraiment amoureux de Lucy ou allait-il lui briser le cœur ? Mais Juvia laissa ses doutes de cotés voyant son amie heureuse. Elles regardèrent Grey s'en aller, reprenant son périple. Mais il laissa derrière lui une marque ineffaçable. Lucy était heureuse. Juvia ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela auparavant. Elle rêvait. Lucy rêvait de ses pensées qui créaient une mélodie d'une nuit sans fin comme une illusion terne et sans couleur. Elle était heureuse mais Grey lui manquait déjà tandis que le cœur de Juvia continuait à sombrer dans le désespoir. En effet, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Grey soit amoureux d'elle. Lucy revenant à la réalité dit :

-Juvia-chan !

-O… Oui ?

-Je… Je suis amoureuse ! En… Enfin je crois !

Juvia souriant, lui dit « Si_ Etre Aimer_ offre le _Bonheur_ alors tu devrais être heureuse plus que quiconque ». Les deux amies, continuèrent leurs vies. Mais Lucy, ne voyant toujours pas revenir Grey commençait à désespérait. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait du plus profond de son être Grey. Elle ne dormait plus car elle risquait de rêver de lui, la faisant encore plus souffrir. Elle ne mangeait plus. Elle ne sortait plus, ne voulant plus donner son corps à l'homme. Elle ne voulait plus non plus voir Juvia. Juvia qui était sa meilleure amie, Juvia avec qui elle avait tout partager, depuis peu elle ne voulait plus la voir. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était…

Ces mots étaient éphémères, n'est ce pas ? Cette promesse que Juvia et toi s'étaient faite, t'en souviens-tu Lucy-nee ? Ce jour, Juvia est arrivée, Juvia avait peur… De donner son corps aux hommes, Juvia avait peur d'affronter ce qu'elle allait devoir faire mais tu l'as soutenu, ce jour la… Nous nous sommes fait la promesse de rester ensemble. Le temps passa, les saisons s'écoulèrent… Lucy-nee, cela fait déjà un an que tu es parti. Juvia se sens seule. Mais Juvia va tenir ses promesses pour elle… Et pour toi… Juvia y croit encore et attend toujours…. A chaque fois que tu disais que tu étais amoureuse, tu sombrais un peu plus dans le gouffre de la mort… Avant que tu ne partes, tu es venue me voir me disant « Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas amené avec lui ? » Juvia ne savait pas quoi te répondre et elle s'est tue. Tu as essayé de lui dire quelque chose… Mais tout ce que tu as pu faire était de crier… Ce que tu ressentais ne pouvait s'exprimer avec des mots… Maintenant je sais ce que Juvia aurait du répondre : « Ce ne sont que les traces d'un amour illusoire mais… Un jour… Je suis sure… alors…» Alors je veux continuer d'y croire. Tu as dit « je t'attendrai toujours » mais cette promesse est maintenant brisée à jamais. Grey-sama est parti avec cette promesse éphémère ! Ah ! Il a disparu si vite, ce si bel amour, pour une si belle fleur que tu étais… Lucy-nee… Les saisons passèrent, en laissant de profondes cicatrices… Je suis devenue adulte. Seule Juvia continue d'attendre quelqu'un, seule Juvia continue d'attendre celui qui a fait cette promesse qui ne s'est pas réalisée, cette promesse brisée… De toute façon, Juvia n'a que ca à faire, attendre encore et toujours… Si tout cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve….


End file.
